The prevalence of food allergies has continued to rise, with 8% of children and 4% of adults in the United States now suffering from food allergies. [1] Most food allergies are the result of food protein specific IgE antibody production; exposure to the triggering antigen can lead to potentially life-threatening reactions, including anaphylaxis. Efforts to decrease IgE levels are being explored as a therapeutic approach for food allergies. In an early multicenter trial of the anti-IgE antibody TNX-901, peanut allergic patients who received TNX-901 had a significant decrease in symptoms following peanut challenge as compared to the placebo group. [2] Furthermore, the median threshold of sensitivity to peanut increased from 178 mg peanut protein (the equivalent to one-half of a peanut) to 2.8 grams (almost 9 peanuts). Subsequently, another anti-IgE antibody, omalizumab (Xolair®, Genentech), was investigated in a randomized, double-blind, parallel group, placebo-controlled study for peanut allergy. [3] Although the trial was suspended early due to safety concerns related to 2 anaphylactic reactions during screening oral food challenges performed prior to administration of any study drug, 14 subjects completed the post-therapy (24-week) oral food challenge. Based on the limited data, there appeared to be a greater shift in peanut tolerability in subjects treated with omalizumab as compared to placebo that was accompanied by a reduction of serum peanut specific IgE. [3] In 2011, Nadeau et al. [4] performed a phase I study using anti-IgE in conjunction with oral immunotherapy in 11 milk allergic children. Nine of these subjects were successfully desensitized within 7-11 weeks. While co-treatment with anti-IgE allowed for rapid desensitization, adverse reactions still occurred in all subjects, and 3 required epinephrine injections. Recently, Schneider et al. 5 performed a pilot study using omalizumab to facilitate rapid oral desensitization in peanut-allergic patients with high levels of IgE. All thirteen subjects tolerated a cumulative dose of 992 mg peanut flour on the first day. Twelve of thirteen subjects tolerated 4000 mg of peanut flour after 7-12 weeks. Although the safety data was improved as compared to previous studies, 50% experienced grade 1 or grade 2 reactions, and 2 patients required epinephrine. Omalizumab therapy is expensive, not indicated for subjects with high total serum IgE levels, associated with risk of anaphylactoid reactions, and must be administered in a physician's office. Therefore, it is time consuming and not practical for many patients. Furthermore, omalizumab binds circulating IgE, but does not directly suppress B cell IgE production. An alternative approach that inhibits IgE production would meet an unmet need in the art.